Come se fosse un incantesimo
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Prologo: Los sueños siempre han sido una puerta al alma. Tus más terribles temores... o deseos. Lovino ha estado soñando con él por un tiempo y esta harto. ¿Cómo podrá solucionar ese "acoso"? ¡Paring sorpresa! ¡Crack!
1. Chapter 1

Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece. Uso sus personajes por el simple hecho de que los amo como cualquier fan.

17-02-2013

* * *

_**Come se fosse un incantesimo.**_

* * *

**Prologo**: Los sueños que hablan.

* * *

_La habitación apenas iluminada tenuemente por la chimenea, donde el fuego abrazaba con ferocidad los troncos haciéndoles crujir._

_Su esmeralda mirada se fijo en la ajena. Mientras aquellas grandes manos recorrían su cuerpo sin premura, con una deliciosa calma que debería ser ilegal. _

_Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando le sintió besando sus pómulos, su cuello y deslizando su lengua por aquel rulo extravagante que poseía. _

— _**Amhh~** — salió de sus labios al sentir aquel cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre. _

_Sus piernas enredadas con las contrarias, sus cuerpos fusionándose en un sólo ser y aquella abrasadora sensación de que estaba bien... si era con él. _

_Ambos cuerpos fundidos, conociéndose profundamente, expresando con cada roce, cada palabra y acción que no sólo era sexo casual. _

_Cuerpos que poseían una delicada capa de sudor, que friccionaban uno contra el otro. _

_Gargantas secas cansadas y sin poder evitar soltar cada gruñido, suspiro, jadeo y gemido. _

Y justo en ese momento sus verdes ojos se abrieron a lo que más podían dar.

La sensación de éxtasis desapareció por completo dando paso a la confusión.

¿Qué mierda estuvo soñando?

Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato ante la imperiosa verdad. ¡Había estado soñando con ese bastardo de mierda!

No podía ser verdad; era impensable el imaginar que algo así hubiera pasado. Era una catástrofe peor que el estúpido temblor de hace un tiempo.

Soltó un bufido bajo y comenzó a revolver sus castaños cabellos con frustración. Menos mal que su hermano estaba en casa de patatero porque no soportaría un interrogatorio.

**— Oh~ mon ami, parece ser que tuviste un buen sueño —** no podía creerlo, la voz del estúpido francés a su lado. **— ¿Quieres contarle a frère France? —** pregunto el rubio ante el silencio del menor. Y porque no decirlo con cierto tinte pervertido en la voz.

**— ¡Bastardo degenerado! ¿Por qué demonios te platicaría algo?... s-si hubiera algo que platicar ¡maldición!**

**— Honhonhon~ vamos lovino mon cheir que te acompleja tanto para no contarle a frère aîné?**

Las mejillas del italiano desprendían demasiado calor, y la mirada celeste del francés no ayudaba en algo para acabar con ese bochorno, no era fácil huir pero con un poco de ingenio y prisa lo lograría.

Sin embargo no contaba con que el condenado franchute no estuviera a solas con él.

**— Francisco tío deja de molestar a Romano... –** se dejo escuchar la voz del español.

**— Kesesese ¿Qué tiene el pequeño tomate andante? –** pregunto con aire de superioridad el prusiano.

El rojo de sus mejillas se traslado a todo su rostro dejándole completamente a la merced de esos locos y sus estupideces.

O al menos las del español que ni bien le observo se tiro sobre él y le abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Casi hasta la asfixia, que esperaba llegara pronto y así no seguir pensando en él.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola a todos: Bueno este fic era un proyecto para otra cuenta de hecho. Sin embargo no puedo más. Cada día amo más esta "pareja". Aun no la mencionare con el deseo de que alguien adivine de que trata y que poco común es.

Espero que les guste. Como siempre va dedicado a mi dulce Novia legendary. Y por supuesto a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer esto. No olviden comentar :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II "Sorpresas"**

* * *

Después de una agotadora tarde donde el degenerado, el bastardo y el patatero no dejaron de molestarle llegó por fin a su hogar.

Se sentó en el sofá y por fin descanso la cabeza. El dolor que sentía era comparaba al inicio de una crisis, sin embargo sabía que era imposible. Comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a esos entrometidos y sintió que la vergüenza regresaba a su sistema.

No sólo le habían sacado la verdad; también tuvo que aguantarse una charla sobre la prevención y posteriormente sobre el cómo enamorar a aquel bastardo –no el que estaba a punto de sacar su hacha para asesinar mortalmente al que le robo el corazón a su pequeño Romano-, el bastardo del sueño.

No había remedio. Era mejor dejarlo todo por la paz, que jamás hubiera existido ese sentimiento... es decir necedad. Porque era una necedad, un engaño y solamente eso. No podía ser que Lovino Vargas... Italia Romano estuviera enamorado de...

Entre más lo pensaba le encontraba menos coherencia. Eran muy diferentes y a menos que la memoria le fallara nunca habían tenido un trato cercano.

Seguramente todo había sido culpa de la última junta, se había quedo rezagado por que el estúpido de su fratello no le había despertado después de la siesta y al parecer el español estaba prendado de sus hijos latinos. Así que cuando se dio cuenta estaba a solas con él.

Le observaba fijamente con rostro sorprendentemente serio, sus ojos eran penetrantes y analíticos, un escalofrió se deslizo por su columna vertebral. ¿Por qué demonios le observa de aquella forma? ¿Por qué su estúpida sonrisa le hacía tener miedo?

Frunció el seño con marcada molesta e incorporándose de su lugar se dispuso a retirarse de inmediato. Pero no supo en que instante ya se encontraba entre la mesa y el cuerpo del bastardo rubio. Su corazón se agito, así como sus mejillas enrojecieron de inmediato. No podía ser posible. La lengua del idiota se deslizo por su mentón hasta tocar superficialmente sus labios, esos ojos le miraban con una chispa de maldad. Y él no pudo hacer nada más que tratar de quitárselo de encima diciendo una sarta de maldiciones.

Era un recuerdo reciente y desde entonces el bastardo no dejaba de hacerle bromas pesadas u observarlo con persistencia. ¿Qué se proponía?

Después de todo él tenía pareja y por supuesto que el mundo lo sabía, aunque una parte de su conciencia llamada la santa sede lograba que le crispara mucho la relación que mantenía. Una cosa era que tuviera una relación con su mismo género pero que además fueran... no quería seguir pensando en ello.

La noche llego a su hogar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y las ansias no dejaban de perseguirlo, era como si de un conjuro se tratase, cada vez que veía la televisión podía verlo, cada vez que preparaba algo de pizza se preguntaba si le gustaría, era una posesión demoníaca seguramente. Se dispuso entonces ha hacer algo para remediarlo.

* * *

**— ¿QUÉ?**

**— Waaa fratello ha sido posesionado por un demonio. Alemania, Alemania sálvame...**

Las dos personas frente a él no dejaban de observarlo. Su hermano no dejaba de lloriquear y esconderse tras la túnica del Vaticano.

Este le observaba con una paciencia infinita mientras trataba de recuperarse por la sorpresa inicial. Se acomodo su túnica y se dispuso a observar con mayor atención a Romano. Le abrió la boca, notando que tenía por ahí una caries. Le palpo los hombros la espalda y sorprendentemente el italiano comenzó a reír. Termino haciendo un sin fin de exámenes. Pero no notó nada fuera de lo común en el italiano sureño.

Inclusive estaba más irritante que otras ocasiones, pero hacía años que el Vaticano comprobó que eso no era obra del demonio.

**— Podrías decirnos ¿Por qué crees eso Romano? —** pregunto la santa sede observándole con sus pequeños ojos cansados.

**— ¡Che palle! seguramente es así, algo me pasa maldición sólo has un exorcismo y ya...—** exigió el castaño.

**— Ve~ ¿por qué crees estas posesionado fratello? —** pregunto aun con temor palpable el italiano del norte.

Romano se quedo en silenció, mordió su labio inferior negándose rotundamente a hablar al respecto, solo confiaba en ellos porque eran su "familia" más cercana.

Aunque el viejo Vaticano e Italia Veneciano trataron de convencerle para hablar nada funcionaba; finalmente le dejaron tranquilo, sin embargo no contaban con la fuerza de voluntad del castaño porque nuevamente les estaba exigiendo que le hicieran un exorcismo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo el techo de su habitación, con sorpresa noto que no había tenido algún sueño incomodo, sonrió socarronamente mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y gritar de júbilo. Más tuvo que volverse a tumbar por el dolor en las sienes que comenzó a darle.

Eso solo quería decir una cosa; le habían engañado. Faltaba más, no sólo le habían engañado también no estaba en su habitación. Maldición el estúpido vino de consagración era potente, que le obligaran a tomar una botella entera no había sido gran idea. Se recostó nuevamente, no podría huir por ahora, y la verdad es que si quiera sabia donde estaba.

Un ruido zumbante comenzó a molestarle. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza mientras sus manos se posaban a cada lado de su cabeza tapándose los oídos. El zumbido seguía ahí, era un espantoso. Taladrándole la cabeza con fuerza. Que era ese horripilante sonido. Y entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que le reventaba los témpanos. ¿Por qué no simplemente se callaban?

**— Despertaste Lovino...—** escucho una voz desconocida, tenía el timbre varonil y singular; le observo anonadado, tenía que ser precisamente él. La persona que no salía de su cabeza, y que le hacia padecer. Ahora sentado en la cama viéndole con una fijeza anormal. Con una mirada impenetrable, era tan extraño verle así que no pudo evitar sentirse acorralado.

**- ¿Q-qué mierda haces aquí? No ¿Qué mierda hago YO aquí? —** pregunto con énfasis sentándose por fin y alejándose lo que más pudiera de esos cielos. No le hacía gracia el tenerlo tan cerca el que le observará de esa forma tan depredadora y sobre todo de que la pareja de este les estuviera viendo desde el umbral de la puerta. **— Y tú —** señalo al otro**— aparta a este bastardo de mi... —** exigió

Para su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta ya nada más estaban ellos dos. Trago saliva profundamente antes de desviar la mirada con molestia. Sus mejillas acaloradas y con sorpresa la cruda se le había bajado de inmediato.

**— Lovino...—** susurro la voz ajena mientras le tomaba del mentón.

* * *

_CONTUNUARA_...

* * *

Muchas Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios. Me han animado mucho a seguir con este proyecto. Hoy decidí actualizar porque aun debo pasar en limpio los demás capítulos Pero créanme en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá quien es el acosador bastardo jojojo. ¿Alguna apuesta?

**Respuesta a Review's**

**Idaichi**: Jajajaja lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo... o puedes tratar de adivinar~

**BlackButterfly34**: Te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Siempre he sentido que escribo patético aunque Legendary diga lo contrario Jaja... ¿Sabes? Me gusta el Mundo x Romano... así que todo puede ser posible. Espero te guste este capitulo.

**legendary**: Tu ya sabes más que el mundo entero de esta historia pero igual me encanta que la leamos juntas. Sabes que es para ti y hahaha chiton cielo~ con que sepan que somos nosotras ya se descubre el secreto *gruño* te amo.

**LittleMonsterStick**: Oh~ Bueno mi pareja favorita es -aun- el Spamano; pero ya hay mucho y en lo particular este proyecto va para una pareja poco común al menos en español. No es taaaaan de suspenso estoy segura que pronto sabrán quien es. Y Gracias por el comentario.

**susan358**: OMG! tranquila *le da una galleta de chocolate* En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán a menos que quieran adivinar.

**Yaoi Secret**: sí te digo quien es se pierde la esencia de los primeros cap. Jajajaja Aunque voy a confesarte que por ahí se menciono al susodicho... no estoy segura que agrade pero... ya veremos sí les gusta este proyecto. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste este cap.

**Hermosa Otro Yo**: Nunca creí que lo leyeras... aunque ya sabes de quien trata el próximo capitulo sera muy hot... espéralo jujuju... y quizás me odies por lo que sucederá pero ¿Lo siento? Ok ya dejando eso de lado Gracias por leer.

**Gracias por los Fav y Following**: legendary, Nanny Jones & Idachi


End file.
